


Just a child

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: happy/sadstuck, non-incest, not stridercest so if thats what you're looking for, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro just wants Dave to know how to be a gentlemen. Dave does what Bro says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a child

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT STRIDERCEST OK

Your name is… Dirk Strider. Actually you prefer Bro, because Dirk is a dumb name to you. 

You have a cool life, you DJ at night, and you also run a very successful website where you sell phallic-like puppets. Well their noses are phallic, just their noses. What? You’re not some creepy dude like that! 

Oh, you also have a little brother. Actually he isn’t your brother, he’s more like a meteor baby you found crashing down on your apartment roof. Or something like that. Whether or not the kid can become a insufferable prick, you actually like him. He’s the only one you’ve ever met in your life that can keep up with you. It was actually amazing, the kid was so strong, even as a fucking infant. 

You named him Dave, because its short, and a cool name. But he tries to act like he doesn’t want to be around you, but he secretly watches you. Whether it be when you’re just playing video games, or surfing the net. (often times you hide the window holding all your puppet porn, he is a kid after all.)

Dave is actually quite a rowdy kid, and often times he gets in trouble at school. No, the kid doesn’t start fights, but he’s very proud. The last time you had to pick him up from school was because he actually did start a fight with someone. The other kid, whom he started a fight with, had made fun of a classmate. 

You may or may not have shed a single ironic tear of the feeling of being proud fall from your eye.

When you grabbed him from school, and arrived home. You didn’t let him leave the old white pick-up truck you owned. He looked up at you in slight annoyance, the kid was only like, what? Nine. In December, he’d turn 10. Oh how proud you’d be of him. 

“Hey ‘lil man, what’s up?” You ask him, grabbing your shades and taking them off. They were just a symbol of being cool, you weren’t using them for any odd reason.

Dave was silent, playing with the hem of his shirt. He was just a little kid after all, probably nervous. You could take him right here, right now. But you wouldn’t do that, what kind of brother would fight with his little brother after he had just gotten beat up at school? 

“A kid started making fun of another kid for being too smart..” he mumbled. 

Ah yeah. Dave also had a very high I.Q.

You made sure of that since you didn’t want your kid brother failing at classes, or dropping out of school. That kinda scared you, actually. 

“And?” You had a feeling there was more to the story then that. 

Dave had a computer already, you had deemed him mature enough to be able to take care of one. He also got his own turntable set, but that’s not what this is about. Dave also had online friends, because he knew that none of the fuckheads in Texas would ever be able to know his level. 

There was one kid he spoke about often, you and him always made sure that you spoke with each other on a daily basis. Gotta have a nice, lovely communication level, right? His name was John. Apparently the kid was a little more nerdy then his other friends, except that Jade girl. Apparently John and Jade were almost identical, but not being related at all. Strange. 

Did I mention you never told Dave about his way of becoming? No, you never did. 

Your little bro was too silent, biting his lower lip. “Did the kid look kinda like that John kid?” you press on, voice quiet. Dave nodded. 

You also taught him to treat everyone with respect, because you didn’t want him to be hated. Dave seemed to know that was the truth, but you also knew that you also taught him that if someone is a complete fuckwad, then you can beat the ever loving shit out of them. You’d respect him for that. 

Dave was bleeding, you knew that. Also his shades were broken, and you knew his eye behind them, the one that he was punched by, must be pulsing. You could also tell the kid was crying, so you unbuckled your seat belt and got out of the car, walking over to his side. 

You opened the door carefully, and unbuckled his seat belt. He looked over at you, and you could see his red eyes. They were wide. It was moments like these that you didn’t mind that he was being so uncool. After all, he was just a child. 

Carefully, you scooped him up into your arms and pressed him close to your chest. He was actually very light for his age, and kind of short too. So it was easy for you to pick him up. You shut the truck door with your foot, and rubbed his back. 

Dave was growing up, and although it hurt you to see that, you were also proud of him. You had raised him well, and he was going to be a great kid.


End file.
